The present proposal is a longitudinal study on the long term consequences of prenatal alcohol exposure in human beings. This proposal is for anlysis of data gathered longitudinally on a cohort of approximately 500 offspring at ages 1 and 2 days, 8 and 18 months, and 4 and 7 years of age. The study will address four main questions: 1) How does the nature of the relationship between prenatal alcohol exposure (dose) an teratogenic endpoints differ across type of outcomes, i.e., growth, morphology, and function? 2) How do teratogenic effects on various outcomes, i.e., growth, morphology, and function, vary according to age of the child? 3) From a longitudinal perspective, what are the early precursors of later developmental deviations of performance deficits associated with prenatal alcohol exposure? 4) What environmental and genetic conditions modify the magnitude of functional effects of prenatal alcohol exposure? New statistical methods will be developed and used, in order to examine these multivariate data in a longitudinal context. Adaptations of growth curve analyses will be used to study changes in characteristics as the children mature; and latent variable block models will be used to predict multivariate outcomes. In addition, cross-sectional analyses of verbal and visual-motor memory will be carried out, adjusting for a wide variety of appropriate covariates in multiple regression analyses. These proposed analyses have far-reaching public health implications, as they could delineate early markers of later risk as well as identify environmental conditions having a modifying effect on later development. As comparable long term studies on other teratogens do not appear to have been carried out, these findings and these procedures should be of general interest to behavioral teratology and developmental toxicology as well.